endless_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cultists
Background The Cultists of the Eternal End convert minor factions to their religion, which is a movement dedicated to bringing about the end... of the Endless. This faction can even convert villages that other players control, which removes the bonuses of that village for the other player -- even if they are allies. Traits High Seat of the Queen: Constructed around a single city that is their religious center, this faction creates no new cities and therefore cannot produce Settlers. However their city center can be built up to a higher level than any other faction, becoming an impressive and powerful metropolis from which all of Auriga could be ruled. The Power of Belief: Charismatic preaching, emotional manipulation, and propaganda are all used to great effect by the Cultists. Converted villages are shown as models, and as the number of villages grow so does the Influence of the Cult. Weapons of the Enemy: When the cult successfully captures an enemy city, it is razed directly (or: auto-queue "razing"). Booster gain depending on the destroyed city (+1 Industry booster per pop / +1 Science booster per pop) Persuasiveness: Silver-tongued, clever, and possessed of powerful persuasive charms, this faction has a naturally high level of Influence. Walls of Faith: With the zeal of fanatics, all soldiers and civilians are prepared to throw their lives down defending their city. Destructive Analysis: Forever disgusted by the random waste and ruin of the Endless's civil war, the Cultists are careful to study and learn from the enemy cities that they deconstruct. We Are Legion: As the number of converted troops increases, the Cultists learn much on how to integrate, train, and fanaticize other peoples. This experience serves them well. Conversion: Knowledge of the rites of the Cultists - and a fanatic belief in the Queen's purpose - permits the conversion of Pacified villages. (Add to the empire FIDSI, the villages tiles and the 6 tiles surrounding them) Heroes Andom the Seer Originally a slave or employee in the Cultist capital (there is little distinction between the two roles), the presence of the Queen slowly took over Andom's sensitive mind. Now consumed by visions of the End, Andom is often either in existential pain or a state of confusion. In fact, Andom sees not merely the end of the Endless and of the Queen's great plan, but of the universe itself. Whether these visions are the result of mathematical forecasts, emanations of the Queen's mental distress, or simple madness, they are compelling and powerful enough to imbue Andom with enormous charisma. Urol the Speaker Once a low-level automaton who wandered curiously around the wrong ruin, Urol was blasted by the Queen's psychic emanations when she was having a particularly rage-filled day. The force of the telepathic blast wiped Urol's mind clean as a blank slate; what replaced it was the Queen's concern of the moment which happened to be the inability of her many diverse followers to communicate efficiently. As a result, Urol now babbles constantly in the tongues of all the peoples of Auriga. At times transmitting the words of the Queen, at times merely succumbing to his own ravings, his followers have the difficult task of determining which is which... Edra the Listener Silent and spectral, Edra travels Auriga with head cocked to the side, listening with such intensity that at times it is said that Edra "smells the future". Though there are numerous guesses and rumors about her origin, decades of concentration have reworked her features into a generic image of the Queen herself. As a result, any hypotheses as to the character and capacities of this Hero are meaningless -- as the Queen wills. Every bit as unbalanced as any being that has been visited by the Queen's telepathic mumblings, Edra nevertheless has the uncanny skill of predicting events -- of widely varying importance -- with great accuracy. Units * Preacher: Trained to convert others to the cause of the Eternal End, the Preachers spread (by force if necessary) the teachings of the Cultists. * Fanatic: Fanatics are massive due to their many robotic parts, and can use this weight to execute damaging cavalry charges. * Nameless Guard: Tall and armed with excellent bows, the Nameless Guards are the eyes of the Cult and the first to strike enemies. Art Featured Videos BACK Category:Major Factions Category:Factions